


Warm

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Power Outage, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A winter trip to Toronto, a sudden power outage, and the need to stay warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

Ray connected to the airport wireless network as he and Joel walked, checking the weather report for Toronto. “Jesus Christ…” He muttered, seeing the temperature reading standing at -1 (with a note that it felt like -12). “Oh, right, fucking Canada…” He tapped a few buttons, converting the temperature from Celsius to Fahrenheit. “Jesus Christ.”

“Yeah, unlike most things… When it comes to cold weather, making it American doesn’t make it better.” Joel agreed, looking over Ray’s shoulder at the phone’s display. “At least it’s not snowing, though. I haven’t driven in the snow since… uh, in a while.” ‘Since before you were born’ was probably not an exaggeration, but was definitely not something Joel wanted to think about.

The pair made their way to the rental car kiosk, Ray standing back and watching as Joel went through the process of picking up the car. They hurried out to the vehicle, not wanting to be exposed to the cold air longer than necessary. Considering they’d left sunshine and mid-sixties in Austin that morning, the clouded-over, windy Canadian winter was more than a little shocking. Both ducked into the car, Joel behind the wheel and Ray in the passenger seat, turning the heater up and the seat heaters on as soon as the car was started.

Joel backed out of the parking space, following the route out of the garage to the streets around the airport. Their hotel wasn’t too far away and traffic was light on the freeways around the airport. Glancing at the speed limit sign and his speedometer, Joel cleared his throat. “I don’t do the best with American speed limits, and all the speed limits here are in kilometers… while the car is in miles. I hope you like going fast.” That was all the warning Ray had before Joel floored the accelerator, sending them flying down the slushy highway.

Ray wished he had something more akin to a racing harness strapping him in, than the seatbelt that suddenly seemed very flimsy.

–

Snow storms moved in while the pair were eating dinner in the hotel restaurant later that evening, turning the world outside the windows into a mess of shifting white flakes. The snow got heavier with alarming rapidity, and soon the hotel staff were going around, encouraging those that were in to stay in, those that planned to go out to travel safely. Having no plans to go into the cold, Joel and Ray returned to their shared hotel room, turning on the TV and getting comfortable.

Ray was just coming out of the shower when the lights went off, and he groaned, reaching for the switch on the bathroom wall and flicking it back and forth a few times, as if that would make the lights come back on. Nothing, of course. Wrapping a towel around his waist in the dark, he moved towards the door. “Hey, Joel, did the power go out or something?”

“Yeah,” came the muffled reply, accompanied by a sigh. “There’s emergency lights in here, but one of them is busted. I’m sure it’ll be back on in a few minutes, anyways. This place must have a generator.”

“Alright. Christ, what a trip. No wonder no one else wanted to come to Canada in the winter.” Drying himself off as well as he could, Ray tried not to think about how chilly he was getting. He’d had the heater on in the bathroom, even though he was taking a warm shower, but all the warmth seemed to have been sucked out of the room as soon as the lights had gone out.

Exiting the bathroom still in his towel, Ray was glad to see that at least the emergency light was decent. Joel sat on one of the beds, his phone to his ear, but he looked up when Ray walked over to the other bed and began to rifle through his suitcase. “I’m on hold with the front desk right now. My guess is their generator is out, because we shouldn’t still be in the dark. If I can I’m gonna get us an extra couple of blankets and get that light fixed.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Though given how long I’ve been on hold, I don’t think the blankets will be possible.”

“Whatever works.” Ray agreed, pulling some clean boxers from his suitcase and shimmying into them under his towel. He dropped the towel once he was covered, the damp material making him feel even colder. Pawing through his clothes again in the dim emergency light, Ray frowned. He dug through the suitcase more thoroughly, pulling his clothes out and cussing. “Well, fuck.”

Joel turned around, lifting an eyebrow and moving the phone away from his mouth. “What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t bring any sweatpants. Not exactly a ‘pajama pants’ kind of guy anyways, but I must have left them on top of the dryer.”  He sighed, pulling on the heavy sweatshirt that he _had_ remembered to bring, wondering how uncomfortable it’d be to sleep in his jeans. Joel gave him a sympathetic look, before turning back to the phone, speaking quickly and quietly.

Moving quickly now, Ray repacked his clothes, deciding that he would just deal with the cold like a grown-up. Besides, if Joel got extra blankets—

“Yeah, like I figured, all the blankets are used up. And since we have one light, they’re not really prioritizing fixing our room, so I told them not to worry about it until morning. It’s getting late anyways, we may as well sleep.” The elder male stretched out, picking up his own suitcase from the floor and digging out some sleep clothes.

Ray was already under his blankets, trying not to shiver as he got comfortable. “No big. I’m sure we’ll be fine for one night. Can’t let people know that we’re too wimpy to handle a little cold, right?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Joel agreed with a laugh, pulling on a pair of flannel pants and a white t-shirt. He settled under the blankets, turning towards the emergency light and sighing. “That thing is going to be annoying, though.” Getting out of bed again, he reached up and switched the light off, plunging the room into complete darkness. Even the window, usually illuminated by the glow from the city, remained black. Unable to help himself, Ray shivered.

Sounds in the room as Joel settled back into bed again, both men trying to ignore the strangely silent hotel—no buzzing minifridge, no heater, hardly any noise outside the room—and get to sleep.

Long after he figured Joel had fallen asleep, Ray lay awake and shivering, curled tight to himself to try and keep warm. He’d lived in New York all his life, dammit, being up north in the winter shouldn’t have been this bad! Except he’d gotten used to Texas, gotten used to wearing shorts and having the air conditioner on in December. He had no idea how he was going to handle an entire night like this.

There was a noise from the other side of the room, shifting blankets. Ray tried to still himself, not wanting to wake Joel up if the elder had actually fallen asleep. His name being spoken quietly in the darkness of the room made him jump.

“Ray.”

“Huh?” He sat up a little, wondering if he was just hearing things. Maybe he was dreaming?

“Ray, I can hear you shivering over there. Just come here.” Not giving himself time to think about it, Ray slid out of his bed, taking the two steps across the room and settling into bed next to Joel. This wasn’t weird, right?

Even if it _was_ weird, it was warm under the blankets, and Joel’s chest was warm as it pressed to Ray’s back, one arm dropping over the younger male’s waist, the other probably under the pillow. Ray stopped shivering almost immediately, uncurling his legs from the nearly fetal position he’d taken up, lining them up with Joel’s without a thought.

“Warmer?” Joel’s voice was quiet, and his breath ghosted along the back of Ray’s neck in a way that made him shiver again—definitely _not_ from the cold.

“Yeah… thanks, man.” He muttered, tucking one arm under the pillow, the other hand resting just under his chin. His fingertips settled against Joel’s under their shared pillow, making heat race up his arm. What _was_ that?

Whatever it was, he was warm and comfortable and really, that was all that mattered for Ray. In the morning the lights and heater would be back on, and they’d make a joke about it and never talk about it again. Content with the thought, Ray found himself drifting into a sound sleep.

Joel lay awake, painfully aware of the way Ray’s body fit against his, the brush of their fingertips with every breath, the jut of the younger man’s hip bone against his forearm. He could smell him, under the generic scent of hotel shampoo… hell, if he wanted to, he could dart his tongue out and _taste_ Ray, lick the surely soft and sensitive skin at the back of his neck, just between the collar of his sweatshirt and his hair line.

He didn’t, of course, just like he didn’t purposely move his hand down, inching it from Ray’s waist to his hip to his thigh. His hips didn’t purposely line up with Ray’s ass, giving him just a tease of what it might be like to grind into the younger’s body in a fit of blind lust, a fit more proper for someone Ray’s age than Joel’s.

There was no way he was fantasizing about fucking his coworker on _purpose_.

And that probably made it okay.

–

Ray woke up well before the sun was up—or at least, he _supposed_ he had. The room was still dark, but the clock next to the bed wasn’t displaying the time. He frowned, starting to lean forward, the mystery of the clock being abruptly shoved to the back of his mind by a much more… pressing matter.

Specifically, Joel, and the places he was pressing against Ray. They’d fallen asleep in a typical spooning position— _power outage_ , the younger suddenly remembered, also solving the clock mystery—but Joel’s hand had apparently moved at some point in the night. It had been on Ray’s waist when he fell asleep, but now Joel’s hand was between his legs, cupping his groin through the thin material of his boxers. The hand wasn’t what was pressed against him, though, not really.

Pressed tight to his ass, held firmly in place by their sleeping position, was Joel’s cock. And Joel was hard.

Ray squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to think about the minute rocking of Joel’s hips he could feel. Trying to instead think about how even and steady Joel’s breathing was—clearly, he was asleep, this was nothing to freak out about.

He tried not to think about the dick grinding into his ass.

He tried not to think about the way his own hips were moving in tandem, definitely of their own accord.

He tried not to moan aloud when the hand between his legs began to press more firmly into his crotch, giving him something to rub against.

He tried really, _really_ hard not to turn around and see if Joel was still asleep.

Ray could handle a little ‘whoops we did something sexual in our sleep.’ He wasn’t an asshole, sometimes things just happened. If Joel said anything in the morning he’d laugh it off and hope he didn’t blush.

But the idea that the older man might be awake, aware of what he was doing— _and that he might know Ray was awake_. That was a harder thought to swallow. That wasn’t a dream-fueled accident to laugh awkwardly about. That was conscious decisions, from both parties, to let something like this happen.

Behind him, Joel let out a sigh that almost had enough vocalization to it to be a moan.

Ray’s teeth closed over his lip, and he tried to tell himself again that Joel was asleep. Tried to convince himself that it was just a happy accident as Joel’s hand moved upwards, trailing along the front of his boxers, making his hips buck slightly. Joel’s hand, large and warm, rested on his stomach.

Telling himself that Joel was asleep stopped working when the older man spoke to him.

“Are you okay with this, Ray?”

He should have said no—he wasn’t gay, didn’t like dudes like that, definitely only wanted to have sex with ladies. He should have said that this was weird and he was going back to the other bed.

Instead he nodded, letting out a shaky laugh. “Y-yeah… I’m okay… are you?”

“As long as you are.” And then Joel’s hand was moving down again, inside his boxers, wrapping around his dick and beginning to stroke in such a painfully slow manner that Ray had to clench his teeth not to cry out Joel’s name.

The hips pressed against his ass began to move faster, Joel’s erection grinding into him more desperately. The hand around Ray’s dick moved with tantalizing slowness, yet kept enough pressure to bring him quickly to the edge of orgasm.

Being jerked off by another guy was really weird, Ray thought distractedly, biting down another moan as Joel’s thumb ran over the head of his cock. Was this how Joel did it to himself? It felt totally different from Ray’s usual no-nonsense manner of jerking off. The slow strokes, firm pressure, and extra attention to the tip of his cock were sending all sorts of new sensations through him, things he couldn’t define and didn’t have the presence of mind to try to comprehend.

And then there was the pressure on his ass, Joel’s hips rolling against him, Joel’s soft moans at the back of his neck, raising goosebumps with every ghosting of breath. Through the fabrics of their clothes, Joel’s cock pressed against him, always there no matter how the older man moved his hips. Abruptly, Joel pressed himself completely against Ray, moving his hips in much smaller, harder jerks, his breath coming rapidly. His hand on Ray’s cock sped up, still keeping that delicious pressure, and as he felt Joel shudder, heard his name leave Joel’s lips in a long moan, he gave in, following the older man’s lead into sweet, orgasmic oblivion.

Oblivion didn’t last long, the stickiness in his boxers still warm when Joel pulled away. He was still breathing hard, rolling onto his back and taking his hand from Ray’s boxers. Ray bit down on complaining about the loss. Whatever had just happened, it was over and they never had to talk about it again because surely it was just a one-time thing, surely he wasn’t seriously thinking that he wanted to do it _again_ , or that he wanted _more_.

Ray found himself rolling over to face Joel, wiggling close under the blankets to get comfortable. Joel made a sound of confusion in his throat, a sound already thick with sleep, and Ray leaned in, kissing the side of his neck lightly. “Are you okay with this, Joel?” He questioned, mimicking the older’s question from earlier.

An arm wrapped around him, warm and secure, pulling him even tighter to Joel’s body. “Yeah… Never would have guessed you were a cuddler, though.” Ray could hear the smirk in Joel’s voice, and quickly jabbed a finger into his side in retribution.

“Fuck you, cuddling is manly as hell.”

Laughter was his only answer, but Ray was okay with it. He was relaxed, more than a little sleepy, and warm. It was enough.

They could decide what everything meant when the sun was up.

Assuming, Ray mused as sleep chased him down into its depths again, that they didn’t just decide to do it again when the sun came up.

He wouldn’t say no.


End file.
